


Lead the Way Chief

by BlackSwan21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, Friendship, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwan21/pseuds/BlackSwan21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Dean are trekking through purgatory on their journey to find Castiel when Dean get's jumpped at the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Way Chief

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a oneshot, but I have left it open for more. I just think that there wasn't enough Purgatory scenes in season eight, and I was craving more. So here's more.  
> I own nothing, just making that clear.

Dean trekked through the bushes with Benny by his side, it had been months and they still hadn't run into any sign of Castiel. He wasn't going to give up on his friend like that, not after everything that they had been through together. Castiel stuck by his side through thick and thin, through the hard times and the good times, he frigging fell from heaven for Sam and him. It was the least that Dean could do to find the poor guy, and drag his ass out of God's armpit. The problem wasn't him giving up on his only friend though; no his problem was his newly found comrade and the attitude he had towards the whole situation. The vampire clearly didn't like the plan of finding Castiel and pulling him out with them, but Dean didn't really care if the plan made sense or if it seems impossible. Castiel was out there in Purgatory alone, he needed to find Castiel and help him even if it kills him. Hopefully that Rugaru that they "questioned" had the right information about Castiel. They were on their second day into a three days journey to find his fallen friend.

"So you say that he just up and disappeared on you when you got dropped off down here." Benny said as they made their way up a particularly steep hill, trying to stay as far away from the particularly nasty drop off as possible. To be honest, Dean wasn't really sure what happened to Castiel that night they got dropped into this place. Maybe a monster jumped him, or maybe he went off into the woods to try and get some of the gorilla wolfs. What he did know is that Castiel would never run out on him, not after everything. That's why Benny's tone right now got to him so much.

"We've been through this already, he had no other choice but to leave. He was jumped by something, or he went to fight off some monster... he didn't just up and leave me, Cas would never do that to me. You would know that if you knew him which you don't. You don't know him." Dean said shortly, not really interested in continuing the conversation further. It was a sore topic to begin with, he really didn't need some undead blood junkie who he barely knew putting in his two cents about the situation. The deal was that they find Castiel then work on a way out, that was the bottom line. The way Dean saw it was that Benny needed him to get out of here. Dean could find his way out eventually, God knows how long it would take but he might find it on his own. Benny, well Benny needed him to get out of this place; and that gave him the upper hand.

"You know rumor has it that there is another human down here, so I would try and tone down the hostility." Benny said, his southern drawl thicker than usual as Dean stopped in his footsteps. Another human? He had so many questions. Part of him wanted to find the human lost in Purgatory, but the larger part of him just wanted to find Castiel and get the hell out of this place. He wasn’t here to play the hero, it was about survival here. Still the threat of being replaced rubbed Dean the wrong way, he was a damn hunter paired with a vampire, what more could the guy possibly want than what he is already doing?

All animosity aside, after nearly six months of roaming Purgatory alone it was nice to have someone by his side, vampire or not. It had been two months now that him and his newly found comrade have been fighting aside each other, and to be honest the guy was starting to grow on Dean, after all he continuously saved Dean’s ass so if he wanted to kill him all he had to do was stop saving him; that and after nearly six months of roaming Purgatory on his own, as hostile as things might be it was nice to have someone there that was in a way a friendly face, or at least one that didn’t want his head on a pike. It wasn't as hostile as when they had started either, Dean was calling Benny by his name know instead of just referring to him as the vampire. That didn't mean that Dean wanted to get out of this place any less, just that he appreciated the company.

That being said, the faster he could get out of this place and back to Sam the better. Now the idea of being replaced didn’t really sit well with Dean, it just added to the piling amount of stress that this place had given him since the start. He needed out of here in the worst way. “Good luck finding them.” Dean said shortly as he walked past Benny and sighed as he carefully trekked forward over the slippery rocks, making sure that he wasn’t going to end up on his ass.

“I found you didn’t I?” Benny responded as he walked next to Dean and sighed as they reached a particularly deep area that went up to their knees. “So this angel, he’s a friend a friend I take it.” He asked as more of a statement, as Dean trekked on, not even looking back at Benny when he asked his question.

Dean shook his head as he lead the way. “No, I’m just trekking across monster heaven to find a guy I barely know.” Dean responded sarcastically as he stumbled a little and held his arms out to steady himself. “He’s actually a really good friend, we’ve been through a lot together. That’s why I know he would never just take off on me.” He explained, sighing as his hands reached out to brace himself on the rock wall next to him. Dean could already see the confusion in Sam’s eyes if he ever found out what he did to get out of Purgatory, telling a vampire personal facts. You do what you got to do though, it’s eat or be eaten here. It’s not like Sam even needs to know about Benny at all.

“That’s a powerful friendship there.” Benny commented as he followed along behind Dean. They had been walking nearly all day, and Dean almost lost his footing several times when they saw a rocky beach up ahead. That’s when something came tumbling down from one of the ledges in the mountain side, hitting Dean in the legs and sending him tumbling into the river with whatever just fell on him. It was all a blur one moment he was walking, the next he was laying in the river with something holding him down in the water. He felt the weight leave as his lungs burnt for air. When he surfaced and gasped for air he saw a man struggling with Benny, both of them swinging weapons at each other.

Dean quickly scrambled to his feet, finding the makeshift weapon he long ago stole from the dead vampire floating down the river nearby. He quickly got to his feet and swung his foot out, hitting them behind the knees sending them tumbling forward onto their knees at Benny’s feet. “Easy there.” Benny said as he held his own makeshift weapon against the things throat as it’s razor sharp teeth came out as it pushed a little against the blade.

“It’s the vampire and his pet.” The vampire said harshly as he watched Benny for a moment before moving his eyes to Dean. “Careful, humans are awfully fragile.” He said, getting nothing out of Benny but a straight, unimpressed face as he nicked the vampires throat a little. “I saw your angel. He was being torn apart by men in suits.” The vampire taunted as his head turned to Dean, a smile spreading across his face as he sat in the water watching Dean. It couldn’t be true, Cas was smart he would find a way to kill whatever was after him. Then again, Castiel wasn’t exactly in his right state of mind last time Dean saw him. Maybe it was... no, it wasn’t possible. Cas was alive, Dean could feel it.

“You’re lying.” Dean said as he raised his own blade and narrowed his eyes at the vampire. “Where did you see the angel?” He asked harshly as Benny stepped back and Dean took a step forward, still leaving enough room that the vampire couldn’t grab him. “We can make this easy, or really, really hard for you.” He said as Benny came up behind the vampire and grabbed his arms, hauling him to his feet roughly. “Now where is the angel?”

“Dead, I watched him get ripped limb from limb. Heard him scream out in pain, begging them to...” The vampire trailed off and cried out in pain as Dean stabbed his weapon into his stomach and twisted it. “The blood filled the river.” He continued as his knees gave out and Benny almost stumbled forward as he braced himself on the slippery rocks.

“That’s funny, because the only blood I see in the river is yours.” Dean said in a sinister tone as he took the blade out of the vampires stomach and placed it at his neck. “You get one last shot at life before I end your miserable life. Where is the angel?” Dean asked slowly as he nicked the vampires neck with the blade for emphasis, watching the blood spread onto the wet blade. “3, 2...” Dean didn’t get to the end of his count before the vampire started talking again, his tone completely calm like the blade by his neck didn’t exist.

“I killed him myself, I drained the blood from his body and enjoyed watching that sparkle leave his eyes as he died on the ground.” He said, striking Dean’s last nerve as he pulled the blade back and swung it clean through the vampires neck, breathing heavily as he struggled to contain his emotions. Cas couldn’t be dead, he beat damn Leviathans, there was no way one pathetic vampire could have taken him down like that. No, he was still alive.

“He was lying.” Dean said as he looked at Benny with a pained look, slowly gaining control of his emotions back as he pushed the thought of his only friends’ body laying lifeless on the ground out of his mind. “Cas is alive, I can feel it. So don’t bother saying it or I swear you’re next.” Dean said as he put his poker face on and squared his shoulders again, more than embarrassed than anything about letting his wall down for that brief moment around another vampire. Then Benny said something that surprised him.

“Look, your instincts seem to be right most of the time. So if you say that your friend is alive then I think he is alive too. I personally wouldn’t go after someone after they left me though; but you’re not me.” Benny said as he stood in front of Dean and crossed his arms. It was surprising that Benny of all people was giving him encouragement to keep looking for Castiel, but to be honest, it was what he needed right now. He needed Sam, his voice of logic and reason; but Sam wasn’t there. Sam was probably tearing up the earth looking for him, searching for a way to bring him back. Maybe he will find a way to get him out before Benny leads him to this mysterious portal.

Dean sighed as he watched Benny for a moment and looked over at the tree line. Everything was getting too... intense for him. It was time to change the topic, or do something to steer the mood somewhere else. “We should get going, God knows how many of his friends are out there.” Dean said as he motioned for Benny to move forward, effectively ending the conversation right there; or at least that’s what he hoped.

Benny nodded at him as he motioned for Dean to move on past him. “Lead the way chief.” Benny said as Dean smirked a little at the him and started walking. Falling into the same pace that they were at before. So the Benny had saved his life, yet again. Despite his best judgement, he was starting to think of the man as less of the vampire next to him and more of a brother in arms in a way. He knew that he couldn’t trust anything in this place, but he was starting to at least trust that he had his back covered down here; and it was almost a comforting feeling, or at least as much comfort as he could afford here. He had to hurry up and find Cas and get out of here before he ended up getting killed because he started to trust a frigging vampire, or worse.


End file.
